Becareful What You Wish For
by Murphy8370
Summary: What happens when one night Kaiba wishes for a normal life and then gets it? But will he decide to keep this new life when he finds out that Kaiba Corp has become Wheeler Corp in this new reality? Will he be able to choose love and normality over work?
1. Chapter 1

Kaiba was working late again, his mind clouded with reports and designs for tomorrow's launch of the new game system, most of Kaiba Corps. many employees had left almost an hour ago, leaving Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba alone on the 18th floor. With shot concentration from lack of food and sleep, Kaiba looked out the bay windows upon Domino City, bright lights lined each street, cars raced down, headlights flashing over paved streets. A slash of lightening filled the sky and raindrops began to fall against the window pane, Kaiba stood and went to the window, standing in front of it he held his hand behind his back and watched.

'I wish I didn't have to do this.' He thought to himself. 'I wish someone else like that worthless Wheeler could do all this.' Inwardly he laughed. 'Probably fail in the first week.' His mind wandered to what he would do if he were an ordinary person, he would fall in love, find a woman who could love him for himself and not for his money. Maybe he would work like an ordinary person. Lord knows he deserved to live for all the work he had put into this damned company. Suddenly, out the window, time seemed to slow to a stop, cars crawled along the street and halted, even the rain stopped pounding on the window, for a minute he thought he may have been going crazy, then a voice.

"Your wish is my command." It echoed inside of the massive room.

Kaiba flipped around, the voice had spoken from somewhere near the door, behind him was a young woman dressed in strange clothing, she had long black hair that fell to her waist in rippling waves. Her face was painted in the customary Egyptian style with thick black eyeliner that tapered off along her eye, her mouth was painted a bright red that stood out against her tanned skin. She wore a strange cream colored linen gown that fell her sandaled feet, she was average in height, slim in weight with full breasts, flat stomach and wide tapered hips with long legs.

"Who are you?" he said in an awed voice. "And how did you get here?"

"My name is Atifah, I am here to grant your deepest wish."

"How did you get in here?!" he nearly shouted.

"It is no matter how I arrived, what matters is what you wish. You desire to be normal?"

"Get out of my office." He said in an irritated voice that covered how he really felt.

Kaiba stormed over to the phone and picked it up, no tone came over the line, no sound of the receptionist taking his call, nothing, he hit the dial tone button and found nothing.

"You will not be able to call anyone."

"What have you done?"

"Time has stopped, I have made it so."

"Well, start it again. I have work to do." He said impatiently.

"Do you wish to be a normal person?"

"What are you waiting for?" he barked at her.

"Do you wish to be a normal person?" she repeated.

He considered her question, Did he want to be a normal person?

"Yes."

"So you wish it, so be it." She said.

As mysteriously as she had come, she was gone, it was as if the woman had never been there but her face was imprinted in his mind, he wondered if she had ever really been there at all. Kaiba sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands.

"Lack of sleep, that's all." He said to himself, he heard the sound of rain on the window again.

Kaiba pressed the button on the intercom. "Mokuba?"

He waited until Mokuba had put his head into the room. "Yes, Seto?"

"Call the driver, tell him to bring the car around, it's time to go home."

"Okay, Seto." His brother said, yawning.

The shut the door once more, leaving Kaiba to his thoughts, then, very carefully he locked the files and designs he had been working on in his desk, when he stood once more he noticed that Mokuba was standing the doorway watching him intently.

"Ready to go?" he said eagerly.

"Yes."

Mokuba waited until Seto had stepped out of the office before walking ahead and heading for the elevators, Seto walked alone, briefcase in hand, listening to the pure silence. It was eerie, this sound when normally there would be the sound if typing but Kaiba swore he wouldn't let it get to him as he arrived at the elevator. It dinged as the doors closed, closing them inside the tiny shaft, Mokuba hit the button to go to the lobby, there was a brief sensation of vertigo as the elevator dropped. Kaiba watched each time the numbers went down, his thoughts turning to the strange woman in his office, he considered the possibility that it was a competitor trying to scare him but threw the idea away, no competitor could have known he was there that late at night. Maybe it was a trick of light, or a mirage brought on by lack of sleep.

"Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." He lied.

Honesty he wondered what the woman meant by "Your wish is my command.", he wondered if anything would come of it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The elevator dinged once more and the doors opened, revealing the completely modern Kaiba Corp Lobby done in Art Deco style, the front reception desk was manned by one woman with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail at the back of her head. She sat there typing, her eyes focused on the screen but came up as they walked past her.

"Good night, Mr. Kaibas'."

"Good night, Vicky." Mokuba replied.

Kaiba nodded at the woman as they made their way towards the door.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba! There was a call, I didn't disturb you because I didn't think it was important."

"What is it?"

"There's a group of children coming in that you said you would show around Kaiba Corp."

"Thank you, Vicky."

Kaiba continued out the door, leaving Vicky to whatever she was working on, he stopped once he was outside and enjoyed the feel of the rain on his skin and the feel of the wind ruffling his hair. He sighed and stepped into the awaiting car following Mokuba.

"Kaiba Mansion." He ordered the driver.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba."

They sat in silence as the car sped along, Kaiba deep in his thoughts while Mokuba typed on his laptop, he wondered if he should talk to Mokuba but could think of nothing to say. Never in his life had he thought these things but ever since those moments in his office he was suddenly enjoying the things he had never thought of before.

"Did you see or hear anything coming from my office earlier?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just thought I heard something earlier."

"Okay."

Mokuba returned to typing at his computer while Kaiba returned to his thoughts, they arrived at the mansion not 30 minutes later, still in silence.

"Thank you…" Kaiba said awkwardly.

"Your welcome…" the man replied.

Kaiba got out of the car and followed Mokuba to the entrance of the house, the butler opened the door before Kaiba could even touch the knob.

"Good evening, sirs."

"Good evening, Payne." Mokuba said, not taking his eyes away from the computer in his hand.

They entered the house and Kaiba felt the familiar chill that came over him when he entered the house, to him it was always so cold, so dark, never a home just a place to sleep. Even now he could feel the old detachment from his stepfather even though his stepfather was long gone, memories came back to him of lessons on how to keep Kaiba Corp going. He shook the memories away as he stared down the long marble hallway, his thoughts dark, a winding staircase that led up to the upper floors lying on the other side.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Mokuba said as if it never affected him.

"Good night."

"Good night, Seto."

Kaiba nodded at him and headed in the same direction, going right for the stairs, as they made their upward to the second floor Kaiba noticed that most of the lights had been turned off per his instructions. Carefully they felt their way out, using their hands against the wall.

"See you in the morning."

A slice of light flashed as Mokuba opened the door and slipped inside leaving Kaiba alone in the dark hall, he felt his way to the door on the other side, across the hall and opened the door. His light was on as well, light flashed over the sumptuous chamber, revealing a massive 4 poster bed covered in a dark bedspread, chairs were spread out around the chamber along with bureaus and the door to his closet. Not really noticing what he was doing Kaiba walked to the bed, threw his jacket onto one of the chairs and undressed, neatly folding each of piece and laying on the chaise near the window.

When he finally slipped into bed, after turning off the lights, brushing his teeth and putting a pair of sweatpants on as pajamas he stared at the ceiling in thought. He considered the vision in his office, replayed the moments in his head over and over. 'Your wish is my command.' Was the last thought he had as his eyes drifted closed and he was overcome with exhaustion.

The Next Morning (BUM BUM BAH!!!)

When Kaiba awoke the next morning he could feel that something wasn't right, his bed felt softer and smaller and something warm was pressed against his side, when he looked down he saw his uncovered chest and remembered undressing the night before but there was something off splayed across it, a hand. And that hand was attached to a slim arm up to a shoulder and a torso, a woman was lying beside him, her eyes closed in sleep, her full pink lips soft and inviting. A ring was on to the third finger of her left hand, married? He looked at his own and hand and there he found a golden ring on the third finger of his right hand. 'What is going on?' he thought to himself, shifting to sit up.

"Hi, honey, did you sleep well?" the woman said, her eyes fluttering open to look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seto?" the woman said again, frowning when he didn't answer.

"Yea, fine." He said hesitantly.

Kaiba had a feeling he should know who this strange woman was and yet for the life of him he couldn't remember, he stared at her face for a long time, searching each feature for a flicker of recognition. She smiled and it seemed like all the air in the room had been sucked out, she was strangely beautiful with sparkling hazel eyes that changed constantly and long brown hair that framed her heart shaped face in curls. Kaiba was sure he had seen that smile before, maybe not directed at him but he was sure he had seen it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then what are you looking at?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're beautiful."

Kaiba had no idea where that had come from, it was like he had no control over his mouth but he liked the way her lips curved into a smile and charming blush rolled over her cheeks. He wracked his brain for her name but still came up with nothing.

"Still charming as ever." She said huskily. "That's why I married you."

Kaiba tried to smile, he really did but found that it was more difficult than he had thought, he couldn't remember marrying this woman, couldn't remember even meeting her, it was strange.

"Yea."

Suddenly a thought struck him, last night when he had come home, he had come home with only Mokuba…. So who was this woman….. and where was he? Kaiba looked away from the charming woman lying so close to him and looked around the room. It was certainly decorated for a married couple, two bureaus that looked old enough to belong to his grandfather sat across from the four poster bed where they lie. Stripped ties and various colored bras had been tossed across a silk standing divider and blazer jackets had been tossed haphazardly on the floor, the closet door stood open showing a very large white clawed tub with enough room for two. Instead of hardwood floors like in Kaiba Mansion there were thick aubusson carpets the color of turquoise and the walls where a light teal.

On the opposite side of the room was a bay window with a seat cluttered with papers and pens, outside the window was pure white.

"Snow?"

"Yea, I guess it snowed sometime last night, I sure hope Mokuba doesn't wake to find it this early or we'll out all day."

"Mokuba's here?" he said with genuine surprise, never before had he slept with a woman with his little brother in residence.

"Of course he is, where else would he be?" she said frowning.

"I don't know."

She continued to frown but didn't say anymore on the matter, after a while Kaiba sat up and stretched, he had to figure out what was going on and soon.

"I've got to go to work." He said.

"Work? Now? You said you would stay home today!" she said pouting. "You promised us you wouldn't write today!"

"Write?"

"Yea."

"Oh."

Write? Kaiba didn't write. This was getting stranger by the minute. "I guess I don't have to." He said hesitantly.

"Good." She smiled again.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well we've got to think about doing some Christmas shopping soon, we've really put it off too long."

"Okay." He wasn't sure what he had to say about that.

"But first I think we should have pancakes for breakfast, it'll be a treat since it's so close to Christmas."

He didn't answer but watched as she sat up as well and leaned over to him, she settled her perfectly lush lips onto his, a spark of electricity ran through him but for some reason this didn't shock him. It felt perfectly natural to reach around and hug her close, kissing her deeply, it shocked him that he had even considered it let alone did it, but did it he did. When he pulled away he looked at her with confusion, who was this woman?! And what the hell was going on?!

Suddenly the door to the bedroom flew open and a small boy with jet black hair ran into the room, an expression of pure joy on his face, Kaiba knew who this boy was, Mokuba.

"Good morning, Mokuba."

"Gooooood Mooooorrrning!" the little boy shrieked and leapt into the air before landing with a giant whoosh onto the bed.

"I see you saw the snow." The woman said laughing.

"Snnnnooooowwwww!" the boy shrieked again.

This was not the Mokuba he had lived with all his life, no, this was the little boy that Kaiba had wanted him to be, carefree and happy without the burdens of the company on his shoulders but what had changed him?

"Tiiiiiiimmmmeee to waaaaaaake up!" Mokuba said joyfully.

"Okay, okay!"

"Artemis! Seto! Snow!"

"Okay, we're up! Let us have some privacy to get dressed and then I'll come down and make pancakes, okay?"

"OKAY! I'll see you down stairs!"

And with that the little boy ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Guess we'll be out in the snow all day." The woman said, her smile wide.

"I guess so."

_Artemis!_ That was the woman's name, Artemis! A flash of memory came to him then wisped away from him, like a leaf captured in the breeze, a strange frustration came over him. The woman stepped off the bed and walked over to the bureau, Kaiba was shocked to see that the woman was completely naked and strolled around as if it were perfectly natural. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked around the room, gathering clothes and throwing them into a basket, humming as she did so. As if on their own accord his eyes roamed her beautiful form, from her wide splayed hips and flat stomach to her perfectly sculpted back and then when she turned around to her round breasts. She was his perfect body match.

"What are you looking at now?"

He blushed. "Nothing."

"Sure, you weren't." she said sarcastically.

Kaiba felt like a fish out of water, he had no idea what to say or do and things weren't getting easier, he had the uneasy feeling that this whole situation had something to do with last night. Which meant that his first priority was to figure out what was going on and fix it immediately.

"Up, now!" she said, pulling a blue t-shirt over her head after snapping on her bra.

"Okay."

Kaiba got up and was embarrassed to find that he himself was also naked, he covered himself with a blanket and walked to the bureau, Artemis giggled.

"You get to ogle me but I don't to do the same?"

"No." he said curtly.

"Even though I've seen it a hundred times over."

Kaiba blushed even harder. He couldn't help it. When Kaiba finally finished dressing Artemis had already gone downstairs giving him a little time to look around, first he looked out the window, it felt like a punch to the gut, no longer was he in the mansion but in a small house right across the street from none other than the boy annoyance, Yuugi Moto.

"Figures."

Kaiba looked away from the window to peer at the pictures hanging on the wall next to the window seat, one was of Kaiba and Mokuba standing next to each other as children, smiling, the picture made a heavy weight appear in his chest. The next was of four people, Kaiba and Mokuba as children stood in front of a older couple, all wearing smiles, the couple in back seemed familiar but again he felt the memory elude him. Kaiba placed a finger over the mans face and traced along it hoping that the memory would resurface, nothing happened, in disappointment he went to the next picture. The air blew out of Kaiba lungs, he felt like he couldn't drag air into his lungs as he looked at the picture, it was of Kaiba and Artemis, Artemis dressed in a peach wedding gown and veil standing next to him in a suit, both were smiling and showing their wedding rings.

Suddenly the ring on his finger began to burn, this couldn't be possible, this couldn't…. be real.

"Seto!" called Artemis. "Are you coming down?"

"Yea, one minute." He called back, still staring at the picture.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes!"

Kaiba looked away from the picture, was it possible that last night in his office the woman had meant what she said? Could he really be living a normal life? There was only one way to find out. Kaiba hurriedly ran to the closet and searched for snow boots, instinctually he knew where they were and pulled them out, he crunched his foot into the boot and dashed out of the room. He had to know what was going on. In a flurry he ran down the stairs into the kitchen to find Artemis standing beside the stove, cooking and humming while Mokuba sat on one of the chairs in front of the table.

"I have to go out." He said, trying to get the words out all at once.

"Where?" Artemis said, not turning around.

"Just some errands."

"Okay, do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"No, I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay honey, be careful driving out there, it's really slushy."

She didn't ask questions and this confused Kaiba. "Thanks hon."

"Bye big brother."

"Bye Mokuba."

Kaiba exited through the door off the side of the kitchen and found himself in what appeared to be the garage.

TBC- You want to know more? You know what to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba stared at the car in the garage, not quite able to understand, instead of a limo like he expected or the dark red sports car he had bought not too long ago, there was a lime colored Volkswagen Beetle sitting in the spot. He blinked a few times, as if maybe that would rid him of the vision, or change what was sitting so blatantly in front of him, a Beetle for Christ's Sake? The door behind him opened as Artemis popped her head out.

"Hon? Do you mind picking up some milk on the way home?"

"Yeah, sure." He said absently over his shoulder, still stunned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Well, you're not going to get far without the keys." She said, laughing softly.

"Keys?" he turned to look at her.

"Yes, keys. You left them on the counter."

"Oh."

In a one handed toss she threw the keys to him, and he found himself easily reaching up to catch the keys as if it were an everyday occasion for him to leave his keys behind. Dressed in jeans, snow boots and bundled in a downy jacket Kaiba folded himself into the front seat of the car, awkwardly trying to find a place for his long legs, realizing at some point that someone had adjusted the seat and lowered steering wheel so he could barely fit in the small car. With a frustrated sigh he jams the steering wheel so it floats above his knees and slides the seat back, a little more comfortable in the small car he slides the key into the ignition.

Tightening his hands on the wheel he stares at the garage door.

"How the hell do I open this thing?" he growls, glaring ineffectually at the brown door with windows running a long the top.

**Artemis **

"Mokuba?"

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed something strange about Seto this morning?"

"He forgot his coffee?"

Artemis laughed softly, stirring another batch of pancake batter in a deep clear glass bowl, whisking slowly before pouring the batter into a shallow skillet and smiling at the warm smell of it cooking curled around her.

"No, he seems…..different this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just different."

"Is he still out there?"

"Yup, been staring at the garage door for almost 15 minutes."

"Has he hit his head recently?"

"Not that I know of."

"Maybe you should go open the door for him?"

Artemis frowned and poked around the ovular pancake with a spatula, trying to push it into a semblance of round before giving up and staring at it. She was worried all right, Seto had woken up in an odd mood this morning, not kissing her good-bye before walking out of the house. Had she done something wrong? Was he having an affair? Staring at the pancake burning in the pan she tried to reason out what could be bothering him, his deadline was coming up which meant more crunch time for him to write if he wanted to finish his book before Christmas. Maybe he resented that she had asked him to take a day off from his writing, but she didn't think so, he'd seemed very stressed and had given in easily to her request.

Stress? Could that be it? Reverently she placed a hand to her stomach, could he possibly know?

**Seto**

"This is a waste of time." He growled for the fifth time, searching the car for something that would open the door so he could leave the garage and find out what was going on.

"You need help?" Artemis opened the door and looked inside the car, a worried expression on her face.

"The garage." He said, staring ahead of him instead of at her.

"Yes, I know what this is. Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know where the clicker is."

"It's above your head, where it's always been."

Kaiba looked up and sure enough there it was, a small black box with a big white rectangular button in the center, clipped cleverly to the visor for easy access, embarrassment flooded his face, turning it bright red.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No." he replied curtly.

"Alright then." She said, her face a mask to cover the hurt he glimpsed.

"Wait." He said, just as she was about to pull her head out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you later." He said, grabbing the front of her shirt to pull her into the car and kisses her hard on the mouth.

She squeaked and laughed before tumbling into the car and moaning into his kiss, stroking his hair errantly with one hand. "Yeah, tonight."

He had no idea why he'd done it, he just did, maybe it was out of frustration or out of curiosity but he knew it had been the right thing to do, she was a beautiful woman and he liked her, even from the short acquaintance. Turning the car on, he watched her exit the car and go back into the warmth of the house, slowly he pulled out trying to avoid the huge piles of snow at the end of the driveway. Once out on the street he drove slowly, looking out the windshield in amazement, things were so different, they were so bright and snowy. Had it always been this way? Or had he just missed it? Looming a head of him was a tower he had known for most of his life, rising over Domino City like a brutish bully. Not something that Kaiba particularly liked, but lived with.

What really struck him was that instead of a large K affixed to the front of the building, there was a large W, advertising Wheeler Corp.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiba slammed on the brakes. _How can this be?! _In vain he wiped the windshield, hoping that somehow the fog that covered the front would magically change the lettering affixed to the building, it remained the same.

"How can this be?!" he repeated the thought out loud. "How is this possible?"

Behind him a horned honked, reminding him that he was stopped in the middle of the street, blinking he pushed the gas and slowly drove, still watching the building with amazement, how could, in one night, things have changed so drastically? How could he be married? What else had changed? _Your wish is my command. _The words floated back to him. Had the woman who had appeared so suddenly in his office the night before have something to do with what was happening to him now? Kaiba breathed deeply, he didn't feel different than before, he still felt like the same old Kaiba, but everything around him had changed, he was married in a house that he had never seen before, in a town that he had lived in but had barely seen. In all the pictures he appeared happy. Happiness had never been something he had felt before, from the time of his adoption it had been a grueling and emotionally disabling life. Emotions were difficult when dealing with business, business was intuition, research and cunning, you didn't get far with emotions such as fear, anger, joy or even love. There was no room. Already this morning he had been involved in several emotions he hadn't the time or inclination to experience, embarrassment being one of them, and severe shock, but then again, it wasn't every morning you woke up married and not living the life you went to sleep with. Not ready to go home to that woman Kaiba drove around, taking in the changes, the world looked so different in the winter, this city looked so alien to him even though he had lived here for a large portion of his life. Snow glistened from the tree tops, small children led their parents past store fronts decorated with Santas and reindeer, green tinsel wrapped around light poles and silver angels adorned the top of each. He took each lane slowly, still unsure in the strange vehicle and stared in amazement, in all his years he couldn't remember seeing this before.

He felt as though this was some kind of sick joke, that any minute someone was going to point him out, that he was going to be recognized and the whole jig would be up, any minute he would get a call, but no one did. People smiled and ignored him as if he were no one of consequence, as if he were ordinary and not Seto Kaiba, the C.E.O of a multi-million dollar gaming company. Why was this happening? Needing to breathe, Kaiba parked the car on the side of the street and got out on the sidewalk where people were strolling calmly passed him, not looking at him. Uneasily he unfolded himself from the car and stood straight, a usually imposing figure but unusual in these clothes, he closed the door and pocketed the keys, walking determinedly in no particular direction. A cold breezed danced through, lifting soft white powdery snow and hitting him in the face, a contrast to the heat that had blasted inside the car. Kaiba frowned, staring at the people as they passed him, willing them to recognize him. Nothing happened. It wasn't until he was passing a bookstore that anyone recognized him.

"Oh my god! Karen! It's Seto Kaiba!" a woman said softly.

"Who?" the woman called Karen replied.

"The mystery writer!"

Mystery writer? How did that make sense? "OH MY GOD! You're right!"

"He wrote that fantastic book… I think it was called…. The High Priest Seth or something like that."

"The one about Egypt?"

"Yeah!"

Seto Kaiba writing a book? The idea was laughable. Kaiba had never written creatively once in his entire life, not even as a child had he written anything that could be considered good.

"Mr. Kaiba!" the woman called from behind him.

He turned and lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?" he said dryly.

"I'm a huge fan of your books! I just wanted to know…" she trailed off, a blush staining her soft white cheeks. "Could you possibly… if it's not too much trouble… could you sign something for me?"

Kaiba's eyebrow raised more up his forehead. No one had ever asked for his autograph before. "Uh…. Sure… I guess."

The woman dug through her purse, looking for something for which he could write on. "Thank you so much! My boyfriend is never going to believe this!"

After a few moments of rummaging through her purse the woman produced a piece of crinkled white paper and a pen, handing it to him with such enthusiasm Kaiba thought she might just break something. Taking the proffered piece of paper and pen he scrawled his signature on the paper and handed it back to her.

"Thank you so much!" she gushed, turning and walking away with her friend close by.

How strange. It was at that moment that Kaiba turned to look into the window of the store he happened to be standing by, there in the window was a line of books, with posters surrounding it, telling the world of the bestselling book The High Priest Seth… written by Seto Kaiba. He stared, unable to believe this, how could this be happening? A sharp throbbing came from the back of his head, moving slowly to the front as he fought to organize his hectic thoughts. Stumbling slightly he walked into the store and went up to the display, grabbing a copy of his supposed book and walking to the front counter.

"Will this be all?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah. This is all." His tone was curt.

The man blinked. "Hey.. wait a second… You're Seto Kaiba!"

"Yes… yes I am."

"That famous mystery writer!"

"Apparently."

"Buying your own book?"

"Yes."

The man nodded and rang the book up. Kaiba paid using a credit card he had never seen before and left the store quickly, almost jogging back to the car and sliding into it as if he had done this a thousand times before. Kaiba opened the book and read the first page…

_The night was strong with the musky smell of jasmine incense burning in the room, smoke tendrils curling into different shapes as it floated from the still burning end to the skylight where tiny pinpoints of light cut through the thick drape of night. This was the night for secrets, for games of chance and skill, this was the night for destiny to appear in the night sky and tell the fortune of those strong enough to face it. Seth believed himself to be one of those people but destiny had not yet revealed it's hand to him, he still remained a pawn in some game he was not to know the outcome. He was one of the most powerful men in all of Egypt and yet he was powerless to control the fates or learn of their devious plans. He sat on the stone floor of a dark room, his eyes open and adjusted to the darkness that swirled around him, his skin sensitive to the breezes that floated through and the sand that stung his arms when the wind whipped. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest, the cry of an errant bird, the mumbling of speech too far away to make out, and the soft cry of a child. This was the night for treachery…._

The words looked familiar to his eyes, but they tale they spun was not one he knew. How could he have written this? He didn't even know if he had the talent with which to use in order to write something like this. It was a story he knew in his heart but the memory would not come to mind. He threw the book onto the seat and started the car, intent on getting home so that he may finish the story and maybe a few pieces would clink into place. It took him half the time to return back to the house, unaware of how he had directed himself but glad that he had not gotten lost he punched the white button and drove the car slowly into the garage. The door opened and Artemis stuck her head out.

"Oh good! You're home! Did you bring the milk?"

"Uh…. No…. sorry, I forgot."

"Oh that's alright, I'll just pick it up tomorrow."

Kaiba stepped out of the car. "You want me to go get it later?" he offered.

"Don't worry about it, so what did you go out for?"

"Just to drive." He stumbled slightly on the words. "I was thinking about what to get you." He lied easily.

She smiled. "I'm happy just having you for Christmas."

He returned the smile but said nothing in return. 


End file.
